1. Field
This application relates to carrying cases, specifically to cases for mobile personal computers.
2. Prior Art
Originally computer carrying cases where designed to just transport the portable computer and to carry accessories. To transport the portable computers the operator had to fasten the portable computer in to the carrying case with straps and dividers. These were to keep the portable computer from moving around in the carrying case. To use the computer once on location, the operator had to unfasten the straps and remove the computer from the case. Once the computer was removed from the case, the case no longer provided any protection for the computer and became another item to keep track of.
Therefore different types of computer carrying cases have been designed to increase utility of the computer carrying case, handle transporting and protectioning the portable computer.
A number of devices have been described in the art for portable desk tops or working platforms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,976 to Rozas (1970 Nov. 24) entitled “Portable Body-Mounted Desk” discloses a portable writing desktop or table that is supported by the wearer's body. A solid plate parallel to the torso of the wearer is fastened to the wearer using shoulder and belt straps. During a fall, any one the supports could break and be driven into the body of the wearer. This device did not envision the advent of mobile personal computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,293 to Cobbs (1987 Dec. 29) entitled “Body-Supported Hand-Operated Instrument Desk” discloses a rigid frame support for desktop or table which can be rotated from a perpendicular angle to the torso to an angle parallel to the torso. The device only allows the desktop to be positioned directly in front of the user and all the weight of the instrument is carried on the user'shoulders. Adjustment for the wearer is limited to the number and distance between adjustment holes in the rigid frame. When the wearer bends over the rigid frame can rotate away from the shoulders thus cause discomfort to the wearer. Even though the description envisioned being used by a laptop, the method of securing the instrument to the desktop would cover the some of the controls or screen of a Tablet PC or UMPC.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225 to Hrusoffet al. (1998 Mar. 3) entitled “Laptop Computer Carrying Tray” discloses a device for supporting a laptop within a rigid platform or tray while allowing the wearer to move about. The entire weight of the laptop and rigid platform is conveyed to the neck of the user. For the wearer to gain access to keyboard or other input device on the laptop, the hand or hands must be placed inside of the harness supporting the platform to the torso. If the wearer were to trip, the hands of the wearer could become entangled in the straps of the device thus not being available to help prevent a fall. The laptop is directly secured to the top and bottom shells of the device and there is no evidence of shock absorbing device or method, thus not improving the impact resistence of the laptop. The disclosed device has no means of being prevented from rotating away for the torso when the wearer bends over. Two problems are introduced during this event. The first problem is the center of gravity of the wearer has changed, thus putting more strain on the lower back, and increasing the chance of falling over. The second problem with the rotation is when the wearer stands upright again the focus of the user has changed from the task being preformed to catching and repositioning the tray back into a comfortable position. Even though the description envisioned being used by a laptop, the method of securing the instrument to the desktop would cover part of the controls or screen of a Tablet PC or UMPC.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,004 Carlton et al. (1997 Jun. 17) entitled “Convertible Carrying Case and Work Platform For Small Electronic Devices” discloses a device for carrying a notebook or laptop computer while allowing the wearer to move about. This patent also suffers from the rotational problem of U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,225 describe previously. There is no method described in the patent for attaching the computer to the carrying case. In this situation if the wearer was to trip, stumble, or fall, the computer could drop out of the case and fall on a hard surface and become damaged. The device described also does not provide or envision any thermal management for bottom fans on the computer or location of exhaust ports. The edges around the top of the case will rub hand and wrist of the wearer when writing on a touch screen enabled Tablet PCs or UMPCs. The convertible top is required to be rolled up by the wearer to position the computer and case from the torso to improve the viewing angle. It appears from the disclosed device to have a complex to manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. D403,005 to Herman (1998 Dec. 22) entitled “Computer Aided Drafting Portable Viewer” discloses a design for viewer of drawings. The device described in the patent does not anticipate a mobile personal computer. The device described in the patent is for the specific application for viewing computer aided design paper documents. There is no disclosure of the ergonomics for using the device for extended period of time.
Advantages
Thus several advantages of one or more aspects are to provide
Hands of the operator are free to facilitate movement and assist in maintaining balance while not being required to hold the mobile personal computer.
Harness configurations can prevent hands from being entangled in the harness during a fall event.
Screen page orientation can be facilitated by reconfiguring the straps of the case for landscape or portrait mode.
Simple design of the harness allows for easy adjustments of the case in both the vertical and horizontal positions about the operator's torso.
The belt buckle can be either on the left or right side of the operator.
The display of the mobile personal computer can be orientated perpendicular to or any vertical angle to the operator's torso to improve viewing and reduce glare.
The base of the mobile personal computer is moved away from the torso of the operator to provide for an easy viewing angle of the display when looking down.
Shoulder harness can be configured to allow unobstructed access to the touch screen for a left or right handed operator. This configuration enables easy access to the screen for writing with a stylus or touching controls displayed the screen with a digit.
Impact resistance of mobile personal computer is improved by using shock absorbing cordage and not requiring the use of any mechanical fasteners.
The case provides robust thermal management for the faster and hotter mobile personal computers by allowing more air to flow around and under the computer when operating in the case. Exhaust ports along the side of the mobile personal computers are accommodated by the side bump rails.
Different hardware buttons and input/output port configurations can be easily accommodated by altering the location of slots or holes in the side bump rails and proper alignment of the shock cordage.
Case provides increased utility. This case can also function as a protective carrying case only requiring that the integrated cover be closed and fastened to the case.
Demand persists for an improved computer carrying cases for mobile personal computers. Demand for a computer carrying case to provided improved protection, increased utility, thermal management when operating and to fit smaller form factors.
These and other advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.